Post-Moon Pleasure
by HP2016
Summary: It was a beautiful day, but Remus Lupin was stuck inside making up school work he missed during the last full moon. When he needs a study break, he uses the time he thinks he'll be alone for some self-gratification. One-Shot.


It was a warm April day and sunlight filled the Hogwarts corridors. As one of the first nice days of the year, most students were spending it outside on the castle's blooming grounds. However, Remus Lupin was inside, making up work that he'd missed over the last full moon.

James, Sirius, and Peter had offered to stay inside and keep him company while he did his work. He appreciated their offer but he didn't want them to miss being outside on this beautiful day and frankly, they could be very distracting when he was already behind on important work. It didn't help that N.E.W.T.s were quickly approaching. Remus had conceded to the fact that he would be spending this nice day inside.

As the day went on, Remus kept at his work. He was the only student in the library and he tried not to listen to the laughter of his classmates streaming in through the open windows. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he decided he was going to take a break. He was tired, cranky, and his brain was refusing to hold any more information.

He gathered his books and made his way back to the Gryffindor tower. As he expected, no one greeted him in the common room as he climbed through the portrait hole. Everyone else was still outside. He climbed up the staircase to the boys' dormitory, went into his empty room, and sank onto his four-post bed.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to do with the rest of his day. It was too late to go outside and join everyone else, but it was too early to get dinner. He noticed a stack of books and magazines at the end of his bed and absent-mindedly shuffled through them.

He wasn't really paying attention to the contents of the pile until one particular magazine cover caught his eye. It was a Muggle magazine that Sirius had given to him as a joke. The title said "Playboy" and a beautiful Muggle woman was pictured, covered only slightly with just a thin sheet.

He looked at the picture, at first intrigued that it was entirely stationary. Then, as he looked longer, he began to notice just how beautiful this woman was. She had long blonde hair and perky, round boobs unlike anything he'd ever seen on any real girl he knew. She stared at him, motionless, with a seductive look on her face.

Unable to ignore his curiosity, Remus opened the magazine to see what else was inside. Sure, he'd seen plenty of naked women in various forms, between the girls Sirius brought back to the room and weren't very modest in collecting their clothes to girls he'd been with himself. He was still a virgin but not horribly inexperienced. But there was something about these Muggle women that was so enticing. They looked too good to be real.

As he flipped through the pages, more girls smiled motionlessly at him in various states of undress. He flipped to the center of the magazine, where the girl from the cover was in her seductive pose, this time without the sheet covering her bare body. He noticed his trousers get tighter as he took in the image before him.

He looked up at the clock. Only mid-afternoon. He had some time alone before his friends returned before dinner. He did need to relieve some stress and with everything he'd been trying to catch up on lately, he couldn't really remember the last time he had a good wank.

Hastily, he unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off. He was already hard just from looking through the magazine. He continued to flip through the glossy pages, trying to find the perfect picture to settle on. He absent-mindedly rubbed his boner through his boxers until he stopped on a picture of a nude brunette suggestively licking a lollipop. He pulled down his boxers and kicked them off as well. He was at full mast.

He wrapped his hand around his erection and slowly stroked the entire length of it. The touch of his hand made his boner twitch and just get even harder. As he kept stroking, he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander. He imagined the brunette in the picture doing the same thing she was doing to that lollipop, only in his imagination, it was his rock-hard cock in her mouth.

His strokes began to get shorter and faster as he allowed himself to get lost in the fantasy of the stunning model. He was picturing himself thrusting in and out of her while she moaned his name. He imagined her aesthetically perfect nipples hardening at the flick of his tongue while she pulled his hair. He could tell he was getting close, but he wanted to let the feeling build up. This would be his first climax in a while and he wanted it to be a good one.

He let go of his rock-hard cock and let it stand on its own as he took a deep breath to slow down his heart rate. He turned to the next page and studied a few pictures of some less scandalously posed models. He flipped again, and slowly began rubbing his manhood again, this time to girl lying naked on a beach. He closed his eyes again and imagined himself next to her on the white sand.

His strokes again became shorter and faster. This time he let himself get lost in the moment instead of holding back. He was ready to let himself completely relax and let out the stress of week with the undoubtedly huge load of hot, sticky cum he couldn't wait to release. His heart raced and he could tell he was extremely close. He heard people talking in the distance, but he didn't care. He was only focused on the pleasure of the moment with his throbbing erection about to explode.

Then, two things happened at once. The door to the dormitory slammed open, and Sirius, James, and Peter piled in, wound up from their day outside. Being alone, Remus hadn't closed the curtains of his bed and a split second after coming through the doorway, they all saw exactly what he was doing and stopped dead in their tracks. For that split second, Remus made eye contact with them, but it was too late. He was at the point of no return. Another split second later, he collapsed into orgasm, covering himself with a huge load of cum.

As his orgasm subsided, Remus held his breath. He was so embarrassed his friends had just walked in on him, full-frontal jizzing all over himself. Sirius was the first to speak after what Remus interpreted as an awkward pause.

"Holy shit, Moony! Do you have a license for that thing!"

"W-what?" Remus stammered. He didn't know how to react at all to what had just happened.

"You're fucking huge! That thing had to be like 8 inches at least!" James yelled out.

"You never told us you were packing so much heat, man!" Peter chimed in. His friends sure could make things awkward.

"Dude, I'm going to tell every single girl in this school that they need to come here if they want to get off," Sirius laughed.

"I…I…what the _fuck_ , you guys!" Remus wanted to sink into the mattress and disappear from view.

"Moony, you have a big dick." James said as he flopped down on his own bed. Remus didn't know how to react. He never realized he was so much bigger than average.

"I…ok, yeah. I'm gonna get a shower" was all he could say. The others laughed and continued with the wild conversation they were having when the barged through the door.

"Well," Remus muttered to himself, "I guess it's not the strangest thing that's happened".


End file.
